


Ses yeux dans ton miroir

by malurette



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: 2nd person POV, Black Rose, F/M, One Shot, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réflexions de Wakaba sur elle même et sur son amour pour Saionji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ses yeux dans ton miroir

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ses yeux dans ton miroir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo kakumei Utena, anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shinohara Wakaba/Saionji Kyōichi  
>  **Genre :** romantique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Sato Chiho, Ikuhara Kunihiko, studio Be-Papas ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** PoV 2ème personne du singulier adressé à Wakaba  
>  **Thème :** « la couleur de tes yeux » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : saga de la Rose Noire (2ème saison de la série animée)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des poussières

Depuis quelque temps tu t’observes chaque jour intensément dans ton miroir. Il y a des périodes, comme ça, où les femmes font plus attention à leur apparence qu’à d’autres. Une jeune fille amoureuse peut facilement paraître narcissique, à se mirer encore et encore…  
Et toujours le même questionnement qui revient : Comment me voit-il, lui ? Me voit-il seulement ? Que faire pour qu’il me remarque ?  
C’est que, loin de t’admirer, tu as tendance à te trouver affreuse, à parer ce garçon de toutes les qualités qui feraient que tu ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui, toutes les qualités sauf les plus importantes : la simplicité, la générosité. Tu penses que pour lui seules les grandes beautés doivent compter, tu ne t’accordes pas le rêve que peut-être, il pourrait t’apprécier pour ce que tu es, sans chercher plus loin.

Lui est grand et beau et élégant et imposant et entouré de gens magnifiques avec lesquels tu ne peux rivaliser, entouré aussi d’une foule immense de filles quelconques avec lesquelles tu te fonds. La comparaison te semble impossible. Tu vois en rêve ses yeux violets, son visage parfait, ses boucles vertes à la mise en pli impeccable. Sa tenue, sa prestance, l’uniforme d’apparat, et les autres membres du Conseil qui en portent un semblable. Tu passes en revue leur beauté, leurs qualités, leurs particularités. Ils te semblent plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, et tu préfères toujours Saionji Kyōichi… tout en te disant que face à eux, dans ses yeux, tu n’as aucune chance.  
Yeux verts, bleus, turquoise, noisette étincelant d’or, noirs, violets, tous plus vifs les uns que les autres, brillant d’une flamme que tu ne retrouves jamais dans les tiens quand tu scrutes ton miroir. Ta prunelle marron désespérément ordinaire ne te renvoie rien, si ce n’est, parfois, la brillance des larmes qui t’échappent quand tu y penses trop.

Et pourtant, pourtant, tu voudrais y croire.  
Depuis qu’il a dû quitter ce Conseil et que, chance, tu as été la première à lui offrir l’hospitalité, depuis qu’il s’est réfugié chez toi, tu es heureuse et tu te laisses croire qu’il t’aime bien, finalement, qu’il finira bien par t’offrir son cœur en retour, puisque toi tu l’aimes tant, ton amour le touchera bien un jour.

Pour te remercier, déjà, il t’offre une barrette, toute simple, une petite feuille sans prétention ni sur la forme ni sur la couleur : comme toi. Une petite feuille perdue dans le ramage d’un nombre immense, sans rien de particulier pour te distinguer des autres.  
D’une couleur toute bête aussi, marron clair, peut-être un peu doré dans ses reflets ? pas plus jolie que tes cheveux châtains ou tes yeux marrons. Et pourtant, il coupe court à tes hésitations, te la met lui-même et te mène à ton miroir : là, ces couleurs que tu croyais sans éclat te semblent soudain belles.

Il y a cette barrette qui orne ta chevelure, et lui derrière toi, dans ton dos, la chaleur de ses grandes mains qui traverse le tissu de ton uniforme pour irradier de tes épaules jusque dans tout ton corps, ton cœur qui bat et la fille dans le miroir te regarde avec étonnement, surprise de se trouver si jolie.

À ce moment, tu te trouves belle ; la couleur de tes yeux et de tes cheveux, tu l’aimes, ainsi mise en valeur par ce simple ornement, et par tout l’amour que tu ressens entre lui et toi ; tu la trouves finalement ravissante. Et tu es sûre qu’à défaut d’être la plus jolie fille du monde – encore que tu pourrais peut-être, s’il t’aime aussi fort que tu l’aimes - tu es déjà la plus heureuse.  
Que pourrais-tu encore souhaiter de plus ?


End file.
